Ruin Our Friendship
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: Bumping into someone on the street often concurs to taking them out to lunch as an apology, especially if said person is rich and famous, and then they offer to take you to dinner and then the next day there are photos of you two circulating around the internet and it's funny how life works, isn't it? [naegami, no hope's peak au, in-progress multichapter]


Makoto Naegi had taken a fancy to going on walks. Not really to any place in particular, but just walking through the busy city streets and watching the bustling crowds of people pass. One would be surprised how many people he saw that he swore he'd seen on previous walks.

It was nice, really, to know that other people existed outside of the lonely bubble that was his life. It didn't matter whether he didn't have any friends, it was enough to know that other people did. Somewhere out there a girl proposed to her best friend and a boy had just met the person at a Starbucks who'd help him out of his six-month long depression.

He closed his flip phone for a moment and observed the crowd. No one stuck out. A few men in suits with large briefcases were racing to catch the train, and one of them lost their fedora in the sea of people, but didn't go back for it despite the fact that he'd obviously noticed that he'd lost it.

Naegi smiled, continuing his promenade down the street. He was a college student at NYU, he should probably be entertaining himself in some more productive way than just people-watching the way toddlers do.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining, a slight breeze ruffled his chocolate-colored hair, and New York was alive with cars breaking two driving laws at the same time while families with small children crossed the street and pigeons dropping surprises onto unsuspecting people waiting in a mile-long line at the nearest pizza place.

He was about to turn around and go back home when someone collided into him with a loud _whump. _Naegi spun around, apologizing wildly, and then he realized who he'd bumped into.

The boy in front of him was tall, towering about almost a full foot above Naegi's five foot two. His sand-colored hair was perfectly coiffed, and Naegi could see his reflection in his glasses. The perfectly tailored suit that he wore looked like something out of a production of Private Lives.

Byakuya Togami. Heir to the Togami conglomerate. Multi-billionaire at only nineteen. He'd watched a TV special on the Togami conglomerate once, and seen Byakuya on countless magazine covers.

"E-excuse me! I'm sorry! I promise, i-it won't happen again, Togami…" Quick, what does he like being called? "Sir!"

Togami watched him with a serene expression, but a flicker of amusement passed across his face at the 'sir.' "It's quite alright, Makoto Naegi."

Naegi's mouth dropped open. "Y-you know my name?!" He felt his face redden and suddenly wished he'd stayed home this morning and watched American Horror Story.

"No, moron, you have it stitched on your jacket."

Naegi looked down at his hoodie. It indeed did have 'Makoto Naegi' stitched on it in his mother's messy stitchery. "Y-yeah." He laughed nervously, running a finger through his hair and looking around desperately for somewhere to escape to. The pizza parlor down the road caught his eye.

"G-god…this is embarrassing…"

Togami stared down at him, and then started laughing. At first it was only chuckling and then it devolved into laughter with small snorts mixed in. Naegi's face was burning hot and he considered just telling Togami that he had a dentist appointment and running away.

"I suppose that next you will ask me 'what's so funny.' Well, Naegi, it's not every day that you see college students with their names stitched on their sweatshirts. Good day, Naegi."

Togami patted him on the back and was about to disappear back into the crowd when Naegi blurted out "I'll take you to lunch to apologize!"

Togami turned around quickly, and a smile played across his lips momentarily. "I knew you would say that. You're just like everyone else in your city. But I accept."

The words had run out of Naegi's mouth before he'd been able to stop them, and Togami had _accepted?! _He'd accepted a lunch invitation from a nobody like Makoto Naegi who was taking classes to become an accountant and who still liked going to the children's zoo.

"What fine establishment will you offer to take me to? That crummy pizza place down the road? The Subway with a B sanitary inspection grade?"

Naegi felt himself desperately fumbling for some sort of answer. He had a feeling that the heir to the Togami conglomerate wouldn't want to go to the 7/11 or the Metro Diner.

"U-uh, have you ever been to the zoo? They've got good food!"

"Is that where you live?" Naegi looked extremely flustered for a moment, and Togami scoffed. "I'm kidding. That would be fine."

"I'll call a cab." _He probably won't want to go on the subway because with my luck, it'll probably take an hour to come and I'll be stuck waiting on the subway platform with Byakuya Togami, or take the bus and he'll end up having to give up his seat to an old crippled woman, _Naegi thought, letting out a sigh.

"That won't be necessary," Togami said, taking hold of Naegi's arm and dragging him through the throng of people to the side of the road. He pulled out an iPhone and punched in a number and then started ordering somebody around rapidly. "I've called our limo."

_"What?!"_

"I said, I've called our limo. Are you deaf, Naegi?"

"No! I just…I've never been in a limo before…"

Togami snapped his fingers impatiently, and within a few minutes a long, white limo appeared on the roadside. The group of people around them parted with shocked expressions as they realized that Byakuya Togami's limo had just pulled up and he was _taking someone inside with him. _

Togami pushed the door open and practically shoved Naegi inside. "We'd better get going before the reporters arrive." The statement would have ordinarily sounded stuck up in Togami's voice, but he complemented it with that million-dollar smile from the magazine covers that had probably made young girls cry tears of joy before.

"Francois? Take us to the Bronx Zoo." The man in the front gave an affirmative gesture and Togami leaned back in his seat, folding his hands on his lap. "Loosen up, Naegi. I don't bite."

Naegi finally couldn't stand it any longer. "We've known each other for like, three minutes and you just let me in your limo and I know I offered to take you to lunch but you accepted and you're a _billionaire _and I don't know why you accepted and god, it must be an accident! Like, I won some kind of Togami lottery or something!"

Togami cut him off with another million-dollar smile. "I'm Byakuya Togami, Naegi. Do you think I do anything accidentally?"

* * *

**i claim no ownership to dangan ronpa. okay so i finished one out of my like eight hundred multichapters so time to start another lmao yeah this is my first dingle romper multichapter fic so yeah here we are i live in new york so i've wanted to write something w/ it for a little while now**


End file.
